


the measure of her affection

by untouchableface



Category: Nana (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fireworks, Future Fic, Implied Femslash, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untouchableface/pseuds/untouchableface
Summary: Summer for Nana always means one thing.





	the measure of her affection

Summer’s heat came as it always does, carrying with it ghosts from a past life. Front and center were those final shining days before the world began to crumble, those thousand painful wounds that could never be undone or taken back.

Nana sighed and closed her eyes, the night air settling around her. She pressed the rough brick building to her back as she lit a cigarette, the streets finally tolerable now that the sun had set for the night. England’s slow scorch rarely matched the swelter of Tokyo in August, but sometimes it got damn close.

When summer days burned, or any time she saw fireworks, it was always the same specific memories that came to mind first. That night, near the water’s edge. It irked Nana that she could not immediately recall what Hachi had worn, only that it had been a floral pattern of some kind - in that moment, she had cared more about just being at Hachi’s side, at being the reason for her smile. What Nana could almost remember was the soft tickle of her toes in the grass and the shared snacks as they sat together; as close to joy as she could feel, even as she hid from the rest of the world. The only place she truly ever felt at home was with Hachi. Small miracles, that.

What stayed written in her bones was how she had wanted nothing more than to kiss the pulse points on Hachi’s exposed neck, to leave bruises and lay claim so that there was no doubt about who Hachi truly belonged to. She remembered the sweet warmth of Hachi’s skin, pressed so casually to hers as the fireworks lit up her dazzled smile. She should have kissed her, should have kept her, should have stopped being a goddamn coward for long enough to tell her how she felt. Those precious few times their lips had met were always the wrong kind of moments, and a whispered confession of love under something so spectacular would have been the kind of romance and magic that Hachi deserved. But it was far too late for that now.

Instead, after those subtle lines had been drawn, Nana had pulled away, all but burying her head in the sand. It was easier to declare that the man Hachi loved didn’t deserve her than it was to confess the terrifying depth of her own feelings. Hachi was certainly the type of girl to believe in soulmates, in the red thread of fate, and Nana wanted nothing more than to be bound at the other end. And she would have waited as long as it took for Hachi to come home.

Instead, the heat shimmered from the quiet sidewalk as Nana squinted up at the few stars she could see through the haze. If Hachi could not choose her, she would stay alone. If, if, if.

Some part of her still waited for a sign.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by manga chapters 25 and 42.
> 
> And a girl, because there is always a damn girl.


End file.
